The subject of the invention is a method and equipment for making an impermeable diaphragm of secant piles.
In the dam-building sector, there is at present very sharply felt the problem of impermeabilization both of the dam itself and of the underlying terrain, as well as of the area of transition or toe. In particular, there are recurrent problems on dams during their operation: there exist dams that after some decades require interventions of restoration.